The present invention relates to a method of shaping the coil end for electric appliance and to an apparatus therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for shaping the end portions of coils of electric appliances into respective different forms in accordance with the coil winding instructions in order to prevent coil assembling process errors and the wiring errors during operations performed after completion of the coil, and an apparatus therefor.
Although the same color or color intensity of colored electric wire has been used in a conventional electric appliance coil wound round a stator core or the like to distinguish among a plurality of coil end portions, the operator is still likely to make errors in the wiring of the end portions to terminals or the like for the electric connection of the appliance.